Jim and Tim Possible
Jim and Tim Possible are identical twin geniuses brothers, and younger siblings of Kim Possible, whom she calls "Tweebs"–a portmanteau of "twin" and "dweebs". They are distinguished by the major coloring of their clothing; Tim habitually wears red, while Jim wears green. When they are not harassing Kim, they are making trouble with their scientific experiments and inventions such as launching rockets or sending out screen savers of an unsuspecting Kim to all of Middleton. Appearance Jim and Tim have fair skin, blue eyes, and brown hair. Tim wears red, blue pants, and white shoes. Jim wears green, tan pants, and white shoes. Personality Jim and Tim were never far from each other and exhibited a high level of synchronization. Antagonistic, anarchic and brilliant, they cared little for rules and restrictions on their activities, and rebelled against their older sister's attempts to rein them in. They invented twin-speak slang between themselves, with their trademark catch-phrases being "Hicka-bicka-boo?" and "Hoo-sha!" in response. Despite their notably high intelligence, Jim and Tim were still typically immature in certain areas. Perhaps the best example of this was their idolizing Adrena Lynn, a famed but false stuntwoman. The twins failed to recognize that Lynn was not actually performing her own stunts, and that attempting to copy her stunts could and eventually did get them hurt. Furthermore, the twins lacked the proper equipment that even Lynn would have used to stage a convincing stunt. Worst of all, their attempt occurred after Lynn had been exposed as a fake, but because her show was the only one they bothered to watch, the twins had missed all the news reports that would have shown them the truth. Personal History The twins were born sometime during Kim's pre-K year. Kim had been hoping for a baby sister, but her mom pointed out that the baby might be a boy, and her dad jokingly suggested it might be twins. Even at the tender age of ten, the twins constructed an array of amazing and often destructive devices, typically using parts made available by their father's experiments, or simply taking and breaking down various appliances from Kim's room. Though Kim generally resented them doing so, the twins occasionally contributed to her missions, and even managed to save her a few times. When Dr. Drakken stole a neuro-compliance chip and used it on Kim to make her his mind-controlled servant, it was thanks to the twins' invention of a handheld silicon phase disruptor that Kim was returned to normal. Relationships Family Parents Main article: Dr. James Possible Main article: Dr. Ann Possible Jim and Tim were nuisances at home, constantly chasing after their experiments run wild, or getting caught red-handed before they could do something questionable or potentially destructive. Despite the obvious headaches they cause their parents, the twins' creativity was never entirely stifled, only momentarily contained long enough for the latest mess to be cleaned up. Though James was annoyed when they borrowed his work materials without asking, he still displayed pride over their collective creative genius. Ann was always concerned with keeping the twins from damaging the house, and often ordered them to take whatever they were doing outside. Sister Main article: Kim Possible (character) The twins greatly enjoy being regular headaches for Kim, but they did assist her with missions on occasion. After they entered high school, they became entirely responsible for the regular maintenance on Kim's car, the Sloth.4 Friends Ron Stoppable and Rufus Main article: Ron Stoppable Main article: Rufus Jim and Tim regularly spent time watching TV with Ron Stoppable and Rufus. Wade Main article: Wade Wade considered the twins his intellectual peers and sometimes collaborated with them. Eddie Lioose Main article: Eddie Lioose Coming soon! Abilities Jim and Tim were tech, mechanical and scientific prodigies. They spent the bulk of their time inventing, obtaining parts by breaking down household appliances or "borrowing" their father's work materials. While many of these inventions exploded, ran wild, or were halted in progress by others, a number of them reached completion and proved far more effective than those designed by older, more experienced scientists. The twins displayed a preference for regularly practicing in their father's field of rocket science, but also had considerable talent in automobile repair, despite no known formal training in either area. Their intelligence was high enough that they consistently proved smarter than children their age, students above their age, and even adults far beyond their age. Equipment * silicon phase disruptor3 * remote-operated containment field7 * molecular transducer/smoothie maker8 * Jimunicator and Timunicator4 * grappling beam6 * modified Lorwardian disintegration beam unit, in collaboration with Ron Reiger Category:Characters Category:Males